First Christmas Without You
by adAprilShower
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto’s first Christmas since Sasuke left for Sound


**Merry Christmas! (Is shot at) I mean Happy Holidays! (Grumbles) **

**First off what is Christmas (of whatever you celebrate…) without Sasunaru? That's right! Nothing! So now I present to you…a sappy/sad one shot! Oh and I don't think the Naruto characters celebrate Christmas, but I don't give a fuck. **

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's first Christmas since Sasuke left for Sound**

**Rated: T for the swearing in my author notes**

**First Christmas without You **

Ah, the holidays. How Naruto used to enjoy them, even if he was alone. That was before he left.

Sasuke.

Either everyone in the village forgot about Sasuke or they just didn't care because Christmas is still being celebrated. The lights, the decorations, everything was still happening. If Naruto was Hokage, there wouldn't be any holidays until the Teme was home. Back to him, Naruto.

Plus, everyone kept asking Naruto what he wanted for Christmas. What did he want? He just wanted Sasuke back.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need**

**I don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for Christmas is you**

Naruto wished Santa Claus was real (A/N sorry for any readers who didn't know that). He'd ask him for Sasuke, the man was supposed to be a miracle worker or something. Maybe some things just can't happen, though, even with miracles. Naruto didn't know if he believed in anything anymore. He didn't even set up any decorations this year. Sakura asked him why he wasn't getting into the spirit of things. She of all people should know why.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need**

**I don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

**I don't need to hang my stocking**

**There upon the fireplace**

**Santa Claus won't make me happy**

**With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby**

Today was the Konoha Christmas Party. All his friends were there…except one. The one he wanted to see the most. Naruto just loitered around the refreshment table the whole time. He was worse than Shikamaru. Everyone kept badgering him to play games and such, but he much rather stand around. He was staring mostly at the mistletoe (Which was occupied by Jiraiya most of the night). Naruto remembered last year at the Christmas party when every time Sasuke passed the mistletoe and all the girls would crowed around it hoping to get a kiss from Sasuke. Sasuke would scoff at this, and Naruto told him he was a Teme for rejecting all those pretty girls, although Naruto himself wished he could be under the mistletoe at the same time as Sasuke.

**I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby **

Naruto walked down the snowy streets, the sounds of children excited for the nearing Christmas day filling his ears. Naruto wished he still had that kind of innocence. There were a lot of things Naruto wished for that he couldn't have though. Like Sasuke, no matter what everything kept coming back to him. He would give anything just to have Sasuke with him, doesn't matter if it's for Christmas or any other holiday. Naruto just wanted Sasuke, he wouldn't even be angry at the Teme for leaving as long as he came back and never left again. Never left him again.

**  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing   
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You **

The one thing that hurt Naruto the most though, was that fact that, even though he sort of said goodbye, he never got to tell Sasuke the one thing he wanted to tell him most of all. He wanted to tell him that he loved him.

**  
All I want for Christmas is you... baby**

**-Break-**

Sasuke sat in his 'room' bored out of his mind. He should be training to kill Itachi, but Orochimaru didn't believe in training on holidays. Kabuto had asked him to join them, but he refused. It reminded him of the Christmas party at home…psh, home. That reminded him of last year's Christmas party, all the girls running to the mistletoe every time he went within ten feet of it. Naruto had called him a Teme for rejecting all those girls. What was Sasuke to do though? He didn't like girls, what he really wanted was Naruto to go under that mistletoe so he could kiss those beautiful pink and full lips.

**I'll be home for Christmas**

**You can count on me**

**Please have snow and mistletoe**

**And presents by the tree**

Thinking of Naruto was the one thing he should stop doing. It just made him want to go back home. He couldn't though; he had to kill Itachi first. Sasuke wished he could be home, if only for Christmas…if only to see Naruto.

**Christmas Eve will find me**

**Where the love light gleams**

**I'll be home for Christmas**

**If only in my dreams**

**Christmas Eve will find me**

**Where the love light gleams**

Sasuke would be home for Christmas, with his Naruto. He would tell the blonde everything, like how he felt. Sasuke would be home for Christmas…only in his dreams.

**I'll be home for Christmas**

**If only in**

**If only in**

**If only in my**

**Dreams**

**This is what happens when he listen to Christmas music in November kiddies. You think of a damn fanfic and then I have to remind myself to write it…ug! But now this mother fucker is finally done so I'm happy. Review so I have a good Christmas dammit! Sorry for making Naruto so angsty though…(sweatdrop) **


End file.
